Warned
by jjung068
Summary: My parents always warned me about drugs in streets but never the one with green eyes and a heartbeat


Warned  
Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine, it belongs to Hajime Isayama

.

Semenjak Mikasa duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya, orangtuanya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama: _Jangan sampai kamu tergoda untuk mencoba narkoba. Narkoba itu berbahaya._

Apalagi kala ia menempuh jenjang menengah atas, orangtuanya –terutama ibunya tambah mewanti-wanti putri satu-satunya itu. Tak jenuh jua petuah itu dilontarkan, tidak pandang waktu dan tempat, hingga Mikasa sendiri lelah mendengarnya. Dia tahu maksud orangtuanya baik, mereka hanya tidak mau anak semata wayang mereka terjerumus ke dalam hal-hal yang berbahaya. Tapi ia sendiri juga sudah dewasa. Usia tujuh belas tahun menurutnya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui mana yang baik dan yang buruk untuk ia ikuti.

"Bu, aku sudah tujuh belas, aku juga sudah tahu kalau narkoba itu buruk, jadi stop memberikan ceramah soal itu setiap hari."

Ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ayahnya pura-pura tidak tahu, tangannya sibuk meletakkan piring untuk makan malam. Mikasa tahu kalau ayahnya hanya bertindak jika ibunya yang meminta atau jika dirasa keadaan terasa mendesak. Diam-diam ia mendengus, _payah._

"Ibu tahu kamu bosan mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja kamu harus tahu. Zaman sekarang ini, penyebaran narkoba bisa melalui apa saja. Pokoknya hati-hati-" bunyi telepon memotong pembicaraan ibunya, "angkat dulu Yah. Siapa tahu itu dokter Jaeger."

Percakapan di telepon itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit. Tiga kalimat menguar dari mulut ayahnya (satu "Ya, selamat siang dokter.", satu "Benar, yang warna orange", dan satu "Oh, tunggu sebentar!"), dan telepon ditutup.

"Pokoknya hati-hati. Kalau ada orang asing yang menawarkan makanan atau minuman, tolak saja. Kalau sedang makan permen juga hati-hati, Mikasa! Kalau setelah makan permen jantungmu berdegup kencang, waspada ya nak, bisa saja di dalam permen itu dimasukkan ganja."

Ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya makan buah simalakama? Mikasa ingin memutar bola mata dan berkata, 'aku tahu, bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi' tapi takut menjadi anak durhaka karena membalas perkataan ibunya. Tidak ia lakukan ia kesal sendiri. Jadinya Mikasa memilih jalan aman; diam dan menjadi anak baik dengan mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

"Mikasa, bisa tolong buka pintu? Sepertinya dokter Jaeger sudah sampai." Akhirnya ayahnya memainkan peran sebagai penolongnya kali ini. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, dilangkahkannya kaki menuju pintu depan, berpura-pura tidak tahu saat ibunya mendengus dan memberikan tatapan kesal kepada ia dan ayahnya.

Bel berbunyi ketika Mikasa sedang memutar kunci. Awalnya hanya berbunyi sekali, lalu berubah menjadi berkali-kali, memancing kekesalannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk melontarkan amarah bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mendorong pintu sebelum terkesiap.

Mikasa sudah mengenal dokter Jaeger sejak lama. Kondisi fisik ibunya yang sedikit lebih lemah membuat dokter itu menjadi tamu tetap di rumahnya semenjak ia masih kecil. Tapi dokter Jaeger yang diingatnya berambut hitam, dengan mata yang sama hitamnya dan berkacamata bulat tebal. Ia tidak ingat dokter Jaeger merubah warna rambutnya menjadi cokelat gelap dan memakai _contact lens_ berwarna hijau muda terang seperti ini.

"Permisi, apa ini kediaman keluarga Ackerman?" Ia terburu-buru sadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ya."  
"Oh, syukurlah." Laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu tersenyum. "Ayah! Ternyata benar ini kediaman keluarga Ackerman!"  
"Ayah sudah bilang padamu, tapi kamu tetap tidak percaya, kan," dokter Jaeger menghela napas lelah, lehernya dikalungi oleh stetoskop dan tangan kirinya membawa tas peralatan miliknya.

"Selamat siang, dokter Jaeger." Mikasa menunduk sopan.  
"Oh, siang Mikasa!" Dokter Jaeger tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, ini anak laki-lakiku. Namanya Eren Jaeger, seumuran denganmu. Hanya lebih tua tiga atau empat bulan mungkin."

Tangan kanannya yang kosong digunakan untuk menepuk punggung anaknya sebelum tersenyum ke arah Mikasa dan memasuki rumahnya.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Mikasa dengan ragu-ragu.

"Seperti yang sudah kau dengar tadi, namaku Eren Jaeger," ia tersenyum, "namamu?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berjabat tangan dengan lawan jenis, Mikasa tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, harus ya jantungnya itu berdegup sekencang ini hanya karena jabatan tangan?

"Ngg, halo? Nona-"  
"Mikasa." Mikasa berusaha tenang dan membalas senyumnya. "Mikasa Ackerman."  
"Mikasa?" Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

Awalnya ia sudah yakin benar kalau Eren sudah mempersiapkan kalimat untuk mengoloknya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Alih-alih mengoloknya, Eren malah tersenyum.

"Namamu bagus!"

Mendadak Mikasa merasa lemas melihat senyumnya. Dia sudah sering membaca gejala-gejala yang ditimbulkan jika mengonsumsi narkoba, salah satunya adalah jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya dan merasa lemas.

 _So this is how drug taste like._


End file.
